


Promesa

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: El viaje de Thor tiene un objetivo: cumplir una promesa.Thorki (?)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Promesa

De dos en dos, el joven Thor, subió las enormes escaleras del palacio. Cuando llegó a la cumbre, corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Las damas de la corte que lo vieron pasar por las habitaciones y lo escuchaban llamar a su hermano con algarabía, sonreían contagiadas por su entusiasmo. Frigga, quien disfrutaba un momento de paz escuchando los acordes de los instrumentos de sus damas de compañía, mientras leía un viejo documento, lo vio pasar frente a su salón e intrigada por su comportamiento, lo llamó.

Thor se vio obligado a frenar su carrera y regresar sobre sus pasos para atender el llamado de su madre. Frigga dejó los pergaminos en las manos de una de sus damas y estiró los brazos hacia su hijo.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —le preguntó cuando entreveró el pelo rubio de su hijo y le acunó el rosto con cariño.

—Estoy buscando a Loki—dijo Thor intentando escapar de la caricia de su madre.

Frigga sonrió, Thor estaba en esa edad en la que los cariños maternales le avergonzaban, así que, por molestarlo un poco, lo dotaba de más de ese cariño. Sabía que, en el futuro, Thor volvería a ella, como cuando era un niño pequeño, y se abrazaría a su regazo en busca de ese amor. Lo sabía, porque ella veía más allá del tiempo y espacio, más allá, incluso, del destino. También, lo sabía, porque era una madre que, alguna vez, había sido hija y alguna vez, también se avergonzó de los mimos maternos, los cuales, ahora, añoraba. Esperaba, entonces, que a su hijo no le faltaran nunca, incluso, cuando no los quería.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó la reina con paciencia.

—Tengo que darle una noticia.

—¿Cuál es esa noticia que tan alegre te tiene?

—No te puedo decir—dijo Thor—, padre dijo que él te lo diría.

Frigga entrecerró los ojos y torció un poco la sonrisa. Ya se lo imaginaba y, por supuesto, Odín también se imaginaba su reacción.

—Bien, no me lo digas, pero me ofenderé—dijo.

—Madre...

—No es cierto, cariño—Frigga apretó cariñosamente el mentón de su hijo y tras intentar peinarle un poco el cabello, le besó en la frente—. Tu hermano debe estar en el salón de magia, dijo que tenía mucho que estudiar.

—Entiendo, gracias, madre—Thor estaba por marcharse, pero Frigga se señaló la mejilla y Thor, una vez más, regresó sobre sus pasos para darle un beso justo ahí.

Frigga sonrió, ella también añoraba el afecto de sus hijos. Suspiró, y se preguntó por qué tenían que crecer... tan lindos que eran cuando niños.

***

Loki rodó los ojos cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y la voz de Thor inundó todo el lugar.

—¡HERMANO! —lo escuchó bramar con esa voz roca de adolescente.

—Aquí estoy, no tienes que gritar.

—¡Es que tengo una gran noticia que darte!

Thor atravesó el salón y se sentó frente a su hermano, quien entre almohadones había estado estudiando un par de libros sobre transformación.

—¿Qué? ¿Habrá jabalí para cenar?

Para Thor, el jabalí para la cena era una gran noticia digna de mención, siempre se emocionaba con esas cosas.

—¡No! Pero eso espero—Thor estiró el cuello para intentar aparecer en el campo de visión de Loki, quien mantenía el libro frente a su rostro—. Hermano, hazme caso.

—Te estoy escuchando. Pero a diferencia de ti, puedo hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

Thor frunció el ceño, pero, de inmediato, desestimó la molestia que esas palabras le habían causado.

—Está bien—dijo y volvió a sonreír—. Hermano, ¡iré a la guerra!

Eso sí que ganó la atención de Loki, bajó el libro lentamente hasta que la sonrisa radiante, como el sol, de su hermano se reveló ante él como por arte de magia.

—¿Qué?

—Padre dijo que puedo acompañarlo a la campaña de Niflheim. Será mi primera batalla real.

Loki apretó los labios, una parte de sí estaba celoso. Thor iría con Odín a la guerra y eso significaba que lo consideraba digno para ello, y eso lo convertía en el candidato natural para ocupar el puesto de rey de Asgard. Era bien sabido por todos que para los asgardianos el valor y habilidad en batalla eran muy importantes, sino es que necesarios para quién ocupara el trono. Por otro lado, le molestaba que Thor tomará con tanto entusiasmo y alegría algo que era una experiencia traumática.

Cerró su libro de golpe y luego, le propino un coscorrón con éste a su hermano.

—¡Auch!—se quejó Thor al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza— ¿Por qué...?

—¿Crees que eso es divertido? No seas bobo.

—Pero... —el ceño de Thor se torció en un gesto angustiante—, ¿no lo estoy haciendo bien para ser un guerrero de Asgard?

Loki suspiró.

—Si quieres morir...—dijo y se encogió de hombros—...mejor para mí. Así yo seré rey.

Loki sonrió malicioso, esperaba una respuesta salvaje de su hermano, algo así como: ¡Yo daré lo mejor de mí para ser Rey! Pero Thor no contestó, guardó silencio y eso sí que era raro, a menos que se hubiera enojado de verdad.

—Thor...

—Creí que te sentirías orgulloso de mí—dijo cabizbajo.

Loki abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir.

—He entrenado mucho para poder ser más fuerte e ir a pelear—continuó Thor—, yo no soy tan listo como tú; por eso pensé que podía ser tan bueno en batalla como tú con la magia.

De pronto, Loki comenzó a sentirse un tanto culpable.

—Thor espera no estoy...

—Como sea—Thor se levantó y volvió a sonreír como siempre—, tengo que prepararme. Partimos mañana.

—¿Mañana? Pero espera, ¿no es muy pronto?

—¡No se puede esperar! —Dijo Thor y salió de la habitación como había entrado: corriendo.

Loki suspiró, pero que hermano tan cabeza hueca tenía.

***

Al día siguiente, justo antes del amanecer, el ejercito de Odín estaba listo a las puertas del palacio. Loki, a lado de su madre, escuchó la arenga del padre de todo, pero no lo miró. Su vista se mantuvo quieta en su hermano. Thor permanecía a lado de Odín, firme y gallardo, vestido por primera vez con su armadura plateada y su imponente capa roja. Sería su primera campaña, serían muchas semanas, quizás, muchos meses en los que no lo vería y tenía que admitir que, le gustara o no, terminaría extrañándolo. Después de todo, quién sino Thor lo salvaba del bullying de los otros; quién sino Thor, lo entretendría con sus relatos; a quién sino a Thor, le gastaría sus bromas; quién sino Thor, le haría reír con sus tonterías.

Así que, cuando el discurso de su padre terminó y Thor se despidió de su madre, y llegó su turno, le pidió que lo acompañara un momento antes de bajar y unirse al resto del ejército.

—Oye—dijo Loki—, lo que te dije ayer... no era porque no me sienta alegre por ti, es que... es la guerra, hermano, no es un juego.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí, hermano?

Loki no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue una admisión de facto que Thor aceptó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, saldremos victoriosos y regresaremos a casa para celebrar—dijo.

Loki suspiró, ese optimismo tonto...

—Deséame suerte hermano—pidió Thor.

—Voy a hacer más que eso—dijo Loki y de su cinturón liberó una daga.

Thor dio un paso atrás, no era la primera vez que un objeto punzocortante estaba entre él y Loki. Pero, para su sorpresa, su hermano cortó con la daga un mechón de su propio cabello.

—Acércate—le pidió al volver a guardar la daga.

Thor obedeció. Loki tomó un mechó rubio y lo trenzó con el que se había cortado, los ató y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano.

—Te protegerá; lleva un poco de mí y mi magia.

Thor sonrió y tocó con sus dedos la trenza.

—Gracias, hermano—dijo conmovido—. Estaré bien, ahora que te llevaré conmigo, no estaré solo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Sí, claro, un poco de trampa—dijo Loki desviando la vista y cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora vete, te están esperando.

Thor asintió, pero no se fue, sin abrazarlo, aunque no fue correspondido. Feliz y tranquilo, seguro y listo para cualquier cosa, Thor abandonó el palacio. Loki lo vio partir desde el balcón real junto a su madre. 

Thor giró el rostro hacia atrás para ver a su madre y hermano una última vez. Estaba por sumergirse en la oscuridad de Niflheim, pero la promesa de volver a su hogar era como llevar al sol consigo.

***

*******

—¡Vamos, bola de pelos, tú puedes!

—¡¿De qué lado estás, Rocket?!—gritó Quill—¡Soy tú capitán!

—¡Ganó Thor! —anunció Mantis aplaudiendo.

—¡Otra ronda! —propuso Drax.

—Mil ciento cincuenta—contó Nebula—, Quill estás muy atrás.

—¿Quién diablos hace 1150 abdominales? —se quejó Starlord—. Es insano.

—I am Groot.

—Ja, ja, ja tienes razón—dijo Rocket —. A este paso Thor te ganara la apuesta.

—Tenías ventaja—dijo Drax

—¡Basta! ¡A trabajar todos! —dijo Quill.

—¿Quieres un sándwich, Quill? —se burló Rocket y caminó hacia Thor, quien se secaba el sudor— Estoy por ganar buen dinero, sigue así.

Thor sonrió, había estado entrenando durante esos días en la nave, para recuperar su condición física. Había bajado varios kilos ya; Quill, a pesar de la ventaja obvia, aún no había logrado uno solo.

—Me esforzaré para ser más fuerte—dijo.

—Eso veo—dijo Rocket.

—I am Groot.

—Gracias—respondió Thor.

—Ahora, te hace falta un poco de aseo—dijo Rocket cruzándose de brazos y mirando críticamente la melena (literal) que rodeaba la cabeza de Thor.

—I am Groot

—Sí, podrías empezar por cortarte el pelo. Empezando por esa trenza negra.

—No, esa no—dijo Thor—. Me la quitaron una vez, y no fue muy bien. Luego, tuve que esperar a que creciera mi cabello para poder tenerla de nuevo.

—¿Una especie de amuleto?

Thor asintió.

—¿De tu madre?

Thor negó.

—Mi hermano—dijo y volteó hacia el universo visible desde la nave, las estrellas... los soles distantes—. En este viaje le llevó conmigo, porque tengo una promesa que cumplir.

—¿Cuál?

—Alcanzar el día en el que sol vuelva a brillar sobre nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Mi mejor amiga, fan del Thorki (y el Stony), me estuvo insistiendo sobre el famoso mechón oscuro que tiene Thor. Entre algunas teorías sobre éste, está la idea de que se trata de cabello de Loki, o tal vez es canon y yo ni enterada. En fin, espero que haya cumplido las expectativas. 
> 
> Mi primer Thorki oficial ¡Yey!.. bueno, no es tan Thorki, lo que se dice Thorki, ustedes entienden...
> 
> Bueno ya, creo que debería irme a dormir jaja XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
